This invention relates to a glass container, and particularly relates to a glass container with a handle such as, for example, a blender jar.
A blender is used to blend food ingredients into a desired state and consistency. The blender typically includes a housing with a motor for driving a blending implement usually at the inner base of a blender jar or container. The jar is typically removable from the housing of the blender to facilitate transport of the jar to and from another station independently of the housing.
There are many styles and designs of blender jars available in the marketplace. One type of jar is composed of glass and includes a slender glass handle which is formed integrally with a glass container portion of the jar. While a glass handle is usually firmly formed with the container portion of the jar, the slender handle is, at times, difficult to grasp and has a tendency to slip from the grasp of a user, particularly due to the smooth surface texture of the glass handle.
As a consequence, there is a need for a glass jar which includes a handle firmly attached to the container portion of the jar which is easy to grasp. There is also a need for a handle including structure which accommodates a strong and full grasp by a user of the glass jar. Further, there is a need for a handle which includes a gripping surface over at least a portion thereof which enhances the users ability to firmly hold the jar without concern for the jar handle slipping from the user's grasp.